memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Starship Calisto/Death of A Neutron Star/Act Three
ACT THREE FADE IN EXT-SPACE Two Romulan warbirds stalk the disabled Calisto INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Klaxon sounds. LT. MASON: Warbirds have entered weapons range! Ship jolts from the weapons fire of the two warbirds. LT. MASON: Shields down to fifty-seven percent! Ship jolts harder as sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD. CAPT. TAYLOR: Fire Photon torpedoes full spread! Lieutenant Mason presses the fire button on the tactical console. EXT-SPACE Calisto ''fires a spread from her aft launchers the small energy balls strike the forward section of the lead warbird the last one punches through the shields of the lead vessel causing a massive explosion, it moves to port and rams the port side of the second warbird and both vessels explode. '''INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT)' Viewer shows the two warbirds explode into a thousand pieces. CAPT. TAYLOR: Now we can have some breathing room, keep sensors on long range scans if we get anymore warbirds I wanna know about it. LT. SITO: Aye, Captain. EXT-SPACE Calisto ''is next to the neutron star as its blinking in and out. '''INT-SICKBAY' Doctor Carlson is treating the wounded that were in sickbay from the ambush the Calisto ''suffered by the Romulan Warbirds, T'Lar enters sickbay as well. DR. CARLSON (Surprised): T'Lar this is a surprise? T'LAR: I've injured myself while helping Lieutenant Mason reestablish shields to full power. Carlson pats the bed and T'Lar sits on it as he gets out a medical tricorder and scans her hand. DR. CARLSON: Second degree burns I'll give you something for the pain and start treating it with some analgisc cream, I was hoping that after we survive this you up for dinner. T'LAR: Steven I will try to make it. After she's treated she leaves. '''INT-COMMANDER BRANSON'S QUARTERS' John is thrashing about having a bad dream and he gets up in a cold sweat breathing heavily. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Lieutenant Sito is sitting in the Captain's chair while the senior officers are in their quarters for the night, except Lieutenant Mason who is working at the tactical console keeping his guard up. LTJG. SITO: Jack you've been up for an hour turn in for the night let Ensign Peterson take over for you. Lieutenant Mason rubs his eyes. LT. MASON: No I've got to keep my guard up if the Romulans show up I wanna be ready. Sito gets up from the chair and walks over to him. SITO: Jack we don't need our chief tactical officer fighting the Romulans at the same time he's fighting sleep, go I'll have someone take over for you. Jack turns to her. LT. MASON: Remind me to never play poker with you Sito. Jack leaves the bridge as an officer takes the tactical console over and Sito sits in the Captain's chair. LTJG. SITO: Full sensor scans I want a full recon scan. The night shift crew follows her orders. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Calisto is next to the neutron star that is fading in and out. INT-BRIEFING ROOM LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: My team is working on restoring warp drive but it will be about a few minutes till we get it back on-line, shields should be back to full power in a few minutes as well. Williams sits down in the chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Well we have till the Sutherland gets here to rescue us let's get our power systems back on-line. They leave. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Captain Taylor is pacing about awaiting a hail from Captain Shelby when sensors rang out. LT. MASON: Another energy surge three of them. CMDR. BRANSON (Confused): I didn't know that the Sutherland got reinforcements? Lieutenant Mason checks his console. LT. MASON: No its three of them all Romulan signatures! Captain Taylor turns to the main viewer as the three Warbirds decloak as Captain Taylor is shocked. EXT-SPACE Three Romulan warbirds head towards the Calisto. (END OF ACT THREE, FADE OUT)